


The One About Boots

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka's boots are hands down the most awesome part of her stage costume. Written for kink bingo prompt foot/shoe fetish. Interpretation as if Vocaliods are people/actual pop stars and not programs, as such I've written both Miku and Luka to be about college, or just post-college age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One About Boots

It's not that Luka's jealous, all their costumes are vaguely ridiculous, and they do get to change it up for music videos. For publicity it's all about brand name recognition and therefore consistancy. Luka did have some input in her outfit, but if she'd realized she'd be in the same thing for forseeable eternity, or until they decided to upgrade, which looking at Len and Rin could be a good thing. At least next time Luka will be thinking about the long term. Of course she's not really certain she knows what she'd want to wear. Not that she'd have to stick with it, judging by Miku's current dress.  
"They haven't given you the 'brand recognition' speach?" Luka asks. They have fifteen minutes till they go onstage and Miku is still in her old outfit. Miku shrugs, leaning back in her chair and fiddling with her skirt.  
"I guess they like it so much they don't really want me to change. At least not immediately. I'm recognizable like this, we can't change immediately. Need to ease everyone into the new look!"  
"I suppose that makes sense, but, really, unless you cut your hair, you'd be recognizable." Luka checks her make up in the mirror one last time. She looks fine. Miku grabs at her ponytails protectively. "Never the hair!" and Luka laughs.

It's fun when they're doing concerts just them. Miku's in demand everywhere so Luka doesn't get to see her nearly as much as she'd like. Of course Luka sings with other people sometimes, but the times she always likes best are with Miku.  
"So, what are you doing after the show?" Miku asks, pushing herself out of the chair and stretching. Luka shrugs,  
"I don't really have plans. Taking off stage make up, putting on normal clothing. Beyond that, food would be good."  
Miku nods, "I like this plan. But, could we stay in to eat, I think I'd rather avoid paparazzi."  
"Sure, I think I've got some stuff at home. Unless you'd rather it be your place?" Miku laughs.  
"You expect me to have food? No, you're cooking." Luka attempts a glare but Miku's smile could probably defuse bombs so it's not all that effective.  
"You're helping."  
"Fine, just as long as I don't have to do the actual baking bits." Luka shakes her head. Why Miku refuses to use a stove or oven is beyond Luka. But it's always why they never eat at Miku's. Another microwave meal, or night of tortilla chips and salsa is perhaps more than Luka could stand.

Miku stretches to the other side, leans down to touch her toes, tugging her skirt back as she does.  
"You do realize how indecent that is." Luka remarks, searching for her headphones. She just put them down.  
"It's only for concerts, if I'm going to just do publicity the skirt is longer." Miku shrugs standing. "Besides brand recognition. My underwear is famous." Luka can't help laughing at that. Miku's underwear is well known, though Luka is fairly certain at least the first time Miku flashed an audience was accidental.  
"Besides, I'm wearing hoes under it so I'm actually decent. No ones looking at my skin, they just think they are."  
Luka grabs her headphones off a rack of black suit jackets. "As long as you can sleep at night." Miku sticks out her tongue and sits back down to pull on her boots. Luka sighs and does the same, claiming the far less comfortable chair by the make up mirrors.

Luka's boots are perhaps her favorite part of her outfit. They make up for having a skirt slit up to the hip. Luka would have made the slit more modest but when she saw the boots she knew that would be the basis of her costume. Her agent wasn't sure when she first picked them.  
"They're not really you." He'd said which showed how much the company really paid attention to their singers. Luka's glare is famous and when Miku's not on the reciving end it's deadly effective.  
"You think they're not me?" She'd asked. It was good to know she could still make someone shift uneasily like that.  
"Well, you're the 'cool older sister' type, aloof and mysterious. Those are..." Luka looked at the shoes in her hand, knee high, and bright gold, they feel like the might be actual leather too. They have thin black laces up the front that swirl down over the arch of her foot making the boots look more like dress shoes than military attire. Of cousre military attire is unlikely to be gold or have wedge heels. They're sleek and very intense. Luka points this out because sleek and intense are certainly parts of her persona. Her agent opens and closes his mouth a few times. Luka can practically hear the reverberating "but they're gold". Well, yes they are, and they're also perfect. Since then no one comments on the boots.

The first thing Miku does when she gets off stage is take off her shoes. Her toes wriggle against the floor and she sighs, flopping back into her chair. The first thing Luka does when she gets off stage is grab a wash cloth and the make up remover. Luka has never been fond of the sticky feel of make up against her skin. Stage make up is even worse. It looks great from an audience but when they're being "dramatic" with it, it's terrifying up close. Of course she always looks like a zombie afterward, washed out skin, lips suddenly pale after the brightness of lipstick, eyes still slightly black around the edges from too much eyeliner. Luka could wait for help with make up removal. Miku insists it ruins her skin rubbing at it with the rough wash cloth, but Luka can never wait. They change into their street clothes and sneak out the back exit. Sometimes fans figure out how they'll leave and they run into small crowds of people grinning wildly and asking for autographs. Miku's always excited and bounces at all of them. Luka tends to hover quietly behind her because it's Miku's autograph they really care about. Tonight the street is clear. Luka's bike is parked around the corner. When she has concerts with Miku she always brings an extra helmet. She tugs on her jacket and Miku pulls a sweatshirt over her head. No one would recognize them now, Luka's hair tucked down the neck of the motorcycle jacket and Miku engulfed in a faded college hoody sweatshirt they got the first time Miku insisted it was cold riding passenger, even if Luka made a good wind breaker. Miku wasn't the best passenger at first, but now she leans with every turn and Luka doesn't have to correct for her, even when they dodge potholes.

Luka's appartment is dark and quiet which means the kitten is asleep somewhere. After taking off her shoes, the first thing Miku does is search for him. Luka leaves her to it, hanging up her coat and placing the house keys back where they belong. She drops the bag with her costume on the floor in the entry to deal with later. Everything in order she heads to the kitchen, flicking on lights as she goes to bring some life back to the dark space. Luka has never been the neatest person. Weirdly Miku's place is tidier than hers. The first time Luka visited she was shocked. Miku doesn't seem like a neat freak. And she isn't really, she just has a place for everything, and everything in it's place. There's a sweatshirt on the couch and DVDs piled on the floor by the TV. The table is covered in magazines and she really should take out the bag of recycling. The kitchen however is clean and clear. Luka peers in the refridgerator, taking stock of ingredients. She could just thaw some soup but she feels like actually cooking right now. Miku wanders in then, arms full of squirming kitten. With another struggle and a rather impressive leap the kitten lands with a plop on the counter and wanders over to but up against Luka's fingers. Luka skritches his head.  
"What do you want to eat?" Miku hops up on the counter as well, bare feet swinging out into the room.  
"Dunno. What do you have? Ooh, we could do macaroni, do you have macaroni?" Luka laughs.  
"Yeah probably. That's not really cooking you know."  
Miku sniffs, "Your definition of cooking. It involves boiling water, and it tastes good!" Luka sighs but she knows she's smiling.  
"Fine yeah, go look in that cupboard. But there will be vegetables. What do you want for a vegetable?"  
"Don't care, surprise me." Miku says from where she's riffling though the cupboard of dry goods. Luka pulls a bag of lima beans out of the freezer. That's also not cooking but Miku likes them even if Luka doesn't. They're going to live in her freezer forever otherwise. There's a small bag of beets and Luka places them on the counter with a peeler.  
"You said you'd help. Peel these for me please?" Miku hops back up on the counter and makes grabby hands for the bowl that's two feet away from her in the dish rack. Luka slides it to her anyway. They don't talk much while making the food, though Miku does click on the radio in the background. It's quiet, a small thread of music in the background. That is, until one particular song comes on and Miku's singing under her breath so Luka turns up the volume and then they're both singing, which also involves dancing around the kitchen. This is why Luka likes Miku. Miku grabs her hands and twirls them out into the living room and the kitten almost gets stepped on. They're giggling against each other when the song ends. Reluctantly Luka pulls out of Miku's light embrace and goes to check on the roasting beets.

They eat on the counter in the kitchen. There is a small table but Luka doesn't use it unless her parents are visiting. She has two bar stools which sit on the far side of the counter. Miku prefers sitting on the counter but Luka insists on some normality when actually eating.  
"So when are you going to move into the new outfit. I mean I've seen pictures but publicity never really looks like the real thing. How are you going to do the floating tie-strip-thing in an actual costume?"  
"Oh, actually I think it'll be gone, just the triangle cut out midriff thing. It seems like that's what's in for new outfits. Len and Rin have that too."  
"I noticed, I think maybe I started a fad." Luka jokes. Miku cocks her head thougthfully.  
"Yeah maybe, everyone saw your stomach and decided that they too wanted to be as awesome."  
"Ha ha. Right." Luka pretends to flick Miku's shoulder. "Are you really going to go barefoot on stage?" Miku eats the last few bites of her meal.  
"Well, I think they're going to let me, so yeah. I mean, I really dislike shoes. Why would you ever want to cage your feet up like that. Every time I go on stage my feet sweat. It's like a curse! If I can go barefoot then I won't have to deal with that. And the boots are so clunky." Miku shrugs.  
"I think the boots are great." Luka says.  
"You mean your boots are awesome. My boots are meant to be about synthesizers, when they thought I'd be more high tech sounding. Definitely not pop music."  
"I guess."  
"You'd wear yours all the time wouldn't you?" Miku grins.  
"Not all the time." Luka's protest is met with a single raised eyebrow. Luka can't do that, it's really unfair even if it's a silly facial expression. "Shoeless house." Luka points out.  
"Yeah, well that's because you hate vacume cleaners."  
"I do not hate vacume cleaners. They scare George."  
"Right, blame it on the kitten." Luka smacks Miku's shoulder lightly and picks up their dishes to deposite in the sink.  
"I speak only the truth" she declares.  
"No, actually I do like your boots." Miku says from behind her. Luka turns. Miku grins up at her from where she's proding George's stomach on the floor. She's going to get her fingers scratched. "I wouldn't wear them, but they look good on you. Sexy." Geroge bats at her finger, "Ow!" Luka covers her smile with her hand. Miku stands up, sucking her finger, "Your cat is mean."  
"That's what happens when you poke creatures with claws."  
"I get what I deserve?"  
"I wasn't the one who said it." They both stand there for a moment contemplating the kitten who ignores them to fastidiously clean his ruffled fur.  
"Well, what now? I have some movies, or whatever, I'm free this weekend, so I'm easy. What are your plans?" Luka asks leaning back against the counter.  
"Yeah. That sounds good. I should leave before noon tomorrow but if you don't want to drive me home, I'm fine with staying here."  
"I could drive you home." Luka grins.  
"Oh, thanks. Way to miss the point." Miku yells as she runs toward the living room. Luka attempts to pick up George and follow but he does one of those impressive slippery-cat things and lands on his feet with a disgruntled huff. He walks in the other direction, tail high with an air of regal importance.

Miku's cued up Wii karakoe when Luka flops down on the couch.  
"You've been singing all day. Professionally I might add." Luka points out.  
"Yeah, and it's still fun. Hey, that's my new single." Miku bounces a little. Honestly Luka likes their private concerts. Karaoke is nothing like singing live on stage, but it can sometimes be more fun. Just the two of them. They pick stupid duets to English 80s ballads Luka only sort of knows and Miku mangles all the words. Miku performs some of Kaito's songs, pitching them octaves up, making Luka mime sticking her fingers in her ears on the high notes. Luka attempts a rap song with Miku singing the melodic chorus and it sounds better than expected. They have their traditional favorites, songs they debuted with and popular hits from high school. Luka sometimes wonders what would have happened if she hadn't become a singer. If she hadn't been picked on Vocaloid to be the next big thing. Well, she's never really been the next big thing. But it's still a life she never dreamed to imagine. Or if she dreamed, it wasn't like this, sitting on the floor in the living room of a reasonably sized apartment singing karaoke with one of the most famous pop idols of, possibly, all time, someone who also happens to be her best friend. She couldn't have imagined the rush of singing on stage, the aching silence when she sings the last notes of Last Night Good Night into the quiet of an entirely still audience, or the jubilant cheering that drowns out the last words of Just Be Friends. She wouldn't have believed the amount of work that goes into making a music video, primping and positioning and waiting for just a few minutes of song. Working on a green screen is surreal, particularly when Miku starts trying to make animal shadows against the backdrop with her hands. Life isn't weird perhaps, but it's not at all what she would have expected. It's so much better.

They turn off the game and the TV flips to a news channel. The current story is about their concert. Miku leans against her shoulder.  
"We look pretty awesome." She confides. Luka smiles. The camera pans over the audience, and up towards the stage from a low angle. "See even they love your boots." Miku whispers. It's true, that's the first thing the camera focuses on before panning up to where Luka's belting out the chorus of Love is War.  
"I think that's more the camera angle than commentary on my sartorial choices." Luka disagrees.  
"Uh uh, it's about the boots." Miku insists.  
"It's about the boots huh?" Luka asks turning to look at Miku directly. Miku's face is serious, intense, though perhaps there's a faint hint of blush across her cheeks. Suddenly Luka wishes the room was brighter, not just lit by the light of the television and the lights still on in the kitchen. But this is Miku and this is Miku being serious. Watching her face closely Luka says, "You think the boots are sexy." It's almost a statement but perhaps it's also a question.  
"Not exactly?" Miku hedges. Luka waits. With Miku, waiting generally garuntees suckess. "You look hot in the boots?" Luka nods. In fact, she thinks so herself.  
"And this is a statement, a general opinion, your opinion?"  
Miku sighs, "Probably all of the above." Luka can feel a smile starting on her face.  
"Oh shut it!" Miku huffs and grabs the back of Luka's neck. It's their first kiss and it's not particularly a good one. Probably because Luka's laughing a little and the angle is awkward with both of them torking their bodies toward one another on the couch. Miku breaks the kiss pulling back.  
"No, it has to be better than that." She mutters and shoves Luka down against the couch, to stretch out on top of her. Even if Miku's smaller than Luka is she's not particularly light and Luka's a little worried about getting an elbow in her stomach. But then Miku's fingers are tangling in her hair and when their lips meet again it definitely is much better.  
"You know." Luka murmurs against Miku's mouth, "My stage costume is sitting in a bag in the hallway."  
"Really." Miku breathes, tugging at Luka's hair. "I thought you said this was a shoeless house."  
"It's an apartment, and I do make exceptions."

There are a confused few moments when Miku tries to roll them off the couch without letting go of Luka. Her hip will probably be bruised in the morning but then they're standing in the hall and Miku is holding out the boots to her, almost reverently. Luka bends down to put them on but Miku catches her by the chin.  
"No, um, you should probably take your pants off first." Luka gapes.  
"Well are we doing this or not?" Miku insists, hands on her hips.  
"Uh..." Luka can't form a coherent answer because Miku is stripping off her shirt, dropping it on the floor in the entryway to Luka's appartment. Luka is happy the blinds are drawn because she wants to be the only one to see this. Miku in a ridiculously cute a-cup bra. It's white with teal pokadots.  
"Name brand underwear?" Luka smirks. Miku shimmies a little with the bra hook then tosses the bra at Luka.  
"You're still wearing clothing. If you don't hurry up i'm going to have to help you." Luka raises her hands over her head. Its a good thing her shirt doesn't rip with the ferocity with which Miku pulls it over her head. Luka pops the button on her jeans and wriggles them down over her hips. They're really tight pants and take her underwear with them. Luka kicks them off. She doesn't look Miku but focuses on getting her bra off. When she does raise her eyes to Miku's face she's not entirely surprised by the hunger there. But to see that sort of expression directed at her. She shivers a little. It is a bit cold in the hallway. She can feel gooseflesh prickling her arms. Miku silently holds out the boots again.  
"Right, yeah." Luka swallows. She uses Miku's shoulder as a stabalization point, lets her hair swing down to cover her face as she wriggles one foot into a boot. Tugging at the laces she straightens. It feels a little weird to be wearing nothing but her boots. Then again Miku's entirely naked. Well, not entirely. Luka reaches over and pops the clasps that hold Miku's ponytails in place. Miku looks almost like a totally different person with her hair down. Luka wants to hide herself in there, under the canopy of Miku's hair and never leave. She realizes they're standing in the hallway mostly naked, just looking at one another. And there's so much they could be doing. It seems like Miku has the same idea because suddenly there's motion and Luka is backed up against the wall, a picture frame biting into her neck and Miku's body pressed against her own. The air isn't cold at all.  
"I have a bedroom." Luka gasps.

It's amazing they don't trip and kill themselves on the way there because they certainly aren't walking in a straight line. Luka's used to being taller than Miku, but with Miku barefoot while she's wearing wedge heels the difference is even more exadgerated. It's actually kind of nice because after she almost splits her knee open on the corner of a low bookshelf she wraps her arms around Miku and steers them looking over Miku's head into her bedroom. They dislodge the kitten when they fall to the bed, but George is talented and gets out of the way. Luka's never worn shoes in bed, the treads catch against her sheets. They weigh on her feet strangely where the rest of her skin feels so light. Like she could almost float away under the soft touches of Mikus fingers. They're hot where they wrap tightly around her calves. Miku wraps her legs around Luka's waist to pull her down, in closer.  
"Kiss me," she demands and Luka would be crazy not to oblige.

Luka never winds up taking her boots off. She wakes up in the morning to Miku's hand petting the leather clad curve of her calf and Miku's lips pressing soft kisses across her breasts. It's probably ten o'clock and Miku has to leave by noon.  
"You know I think you're amazing without the boots." Miku says when she sees Luka awake. She scoots up the bed to look Luka in the face, "But I think the boots are awesome too. Ergo the two things together." She throws a leg over Luka's hip and hauls her forward so their lips meet.  
"Yeah. I got that." Luka agrees when Miku rolls away and out of bed. "Do you still have to leave at noon?" Miku stretches her arms up to the cieling, bouncing on her toes a little.  
"Unfortunately. But I'll make you breakfast."  
"You'll pour milk on cereal." Luka rolls her eyes. Miku opens one of the drawers in her dresser and starts rooting around.  
"Yes exactly." She slides on a pair of underwear.  
"Hey!"  
"What, mine are dirty. Cleanliness is next to godliness."  
"What about brand recognition?"  
"Oh, is that why yours have pink hearts on them?" Luka throws a pillow at her.

Luka winds up cooking for them, barefoot in the kitchen because she refuses to wear shoes in a place where she cooks, if the footwear goes outside it is not sanitary. Miku sits on the counter, still half dressed in Luka's underwear and a t-shirt Miku left the last time she stayed over.  
"Can we, you know, do this again?" Miku asks. Her voice is tentative and Luka stops stirring the eggs around the frying pan.  
"Do you want to?" Luka asks.  
"You know I hate you sometimes." Miku throws the piece of toast she's eating at Luka. "Obviously the answers yes. Also, 5 second rule." She hops off the counter to grab the toast. Luka gets the toast first, dusting it off with her fingers ostentatiously.  
"Well, then obviously the answer is yes." She says and kisses Miku. It's not quite enough to distract.  
"Can I have my toast back now?"  
"You did throw it at me." Miku pouts. "Fine, here." Luka hands over the toast on a plate with the now cooked eggs.  
"You were the one thing I could never imagine." Luka says, watching fondly as Miku piles egg on her toast.  
"What?"  
"Eat your toast and find your pants. You have to leave in ten minutes." Miku sticks out her tongue, still covered in toast. Luka makes a face and starts to eat her own meal.  
"You know you love me." Miku jokes.  
"Yeah I do." Luka murmurs. There's a clink as Miku sets down her fork. Luka looks up. Miku's expression is the same, totally serious, one from last night.  
"I know." Miku says. "Me too." She reaches across the table to squeeze Luka's hand. "But, now I gotta run." She jumps off the chair.

Luka follows her out into the hall. Miku awkwardly hops attempting to get her pants up with one hand, the other fiddling with her hair clasps. Luka sighs.  
"Let me." Miku focuses on her pants and Luka fixes the ponytail.  
"Okay, am I presentable?" Miku asks, spreading her arms wide.  
"Delectable, you're still not wearing a bra." Luka holds it out dangling on a finger.  
"Knew I was forgetting something." Miku snatches it and does a very impressive twist wriggle thing under her shirt.  
"Alright. I'll call you as soon as I'm free. Okay?" Miku leans up and places a quick kiss on Luka's lips before she runs out the door. Luka leans out into the hall after her.  
"Just make sure you bring my underwear back!" She yells.  
"Don't scare the neighbors!" floats up the stairs back to her. Luka turns back to her apartment. There are two half eaten plates and last nights dirty dishes still in the sink. Luka runs hot water into the pot to start on the dishes. The smile stays on her face for the rest of the day.


End file.
